I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for enclosing a sterile device. More particularly, this invention relates to a sterile adhesive bandage, encapsulated in a protective covering. The protective covering may be removed and the sterile bandage may be applied by a user with just one hand without contaminating any portion of the sterile bandage. This invention also relates to the method and apparatus for producing the sterile adhesive bandage contained in the protective covering, wherein the bandage may be removed from the protective covering and applied by the user with one hand.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, continued refinements have been made to dispensing bandages and other sterile devices. A plurality of sterile devices are commonly contained in an interconnected series of sterile packages. Removing each sterile device from the package requires contact by the user. Protective gloves may be worn during the removal and handling of the sterile device thereby avoiding contamination, however, the use of sterile gloves is often times neither economical nor efficient.
Various delivery systems have been described that assist the user in removing an individual sterile device from the package with only one hand. The following patents describe a delivery system that dispense the sterile device, requiring only one hand by the user: Haber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,797 (the '797 patent); Goldstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,753 (the '753 patent); Moshel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,403 (the '403 patent); and Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,354 (the '354 patent). Although these disclosed delivery systems dispense the sterile device, requiring only one hand, the user must use two hands in the later application of the sterile device. Hence, there is a need for a packaged sterile device that may be dispensed and applied with only one hand.
A commonly packaged sterile device is an adhesive bandage. The conventional bandage includes a gauze pad attached to an adhesive coated bandage strip. When applying the bandage to the desired surface, the user removes the adhesive bandage from the sterile package, contacting either the sterile gauze or a portion of the adhesive strip. This contact either contaminates the gauze pad or reduces the tactile adhesion of the adhesive strip.
Taulbee, deceased et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,586 (the '586 patent), and Adams IV, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,992 (the '992 patent) both disclose an adhesive bandage dispensing package. Taulbee discloses an adhesive bandage sandwiched between an upper and lower protective strip. The adhesive side of the bandage is mounted facing downward on the lower protective strip. One end of the adhesive strip preferably attaches to a mounting pad. The mounting pad facilitates removal of the bandage from the lower protective strip, however, two hands are required to remove the mounting pad from the adhesive strip, and a portion of the sterile bandage must be contacted by the user. Therefore, a need exists for a sterile device, such as a bandage that may be dispensed and applied with one hand without contaminating any portion of the sterile device.
Adams, IV, discloses a bandage dispensing package similar to Taulbee, which dispenses a bandage from a continuous roll. A similar mounting pad separates one end of the adhesive strip from the lower protective strip. In use, the user must use two hands to separate the mounting pad from the adhesive strip. Hence, there is a need for a bandage that may be dispensed and applied with only one hand. The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages.